Naruto: Family
by bradw316
Summary: Just a bit of Naruto/Sakura fluff.


Naruto: Family

Nearly eight years after the last jutsu was called, the last kunai thrown, and the last body counted, Kushina Haku Sasuke Uzumaki was enjoying her sixth birthday with her friends, Yuriko Yamanaka, and Hina Inuzuka. Not far from the trio of girls their mothers were sitting enjoying some tea and conversation. Sakura every now and then would glance over at her daughter smiling faintly, "What were you saying, Ino?"

The blonde haired woman sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation, "I asked what you plan to do for the hospital luncheon next week. I mean Shizune has been hinting at cakes all week."

The rosette haired young woman rolled her eyes, "She's just hinting at it because she has a craving, pregnancy tends to do that remember," Sakura smiled faintly. "I had cravings for ramen my entire second trimester, and I actually out ate Naruto once," she giggled remembering his dejected look watching his wife slurping down two more bowls after he gave up.

A little blonde haired girl with light pink highlights walked up to the three young mothers, she had bright cheerful blue eyes like her father with a mixture of her mother's intelligence and her father's goofiness needless to say she could pull off a prank without getting caught and very rarely implicated. The only one who seemed to know what occurred was her father. _You can't trick a trickster hime. _Would always be her father's reply. He never punished her if anything he seemed to encourage it much to his wife's dismay.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to get here?" Kushina asked looking worried.

"He has a Jonin meeting to attend to, then he needs to attend team placements once he's finished he'll be home, sweety," Sakura explained the girl nodded but pouted. "I miss him too, but being hokage is a big job you understand don't you?"

Kushina's eyes flashed in determination, "Yeah, and I'm going to be Hokage one day like daddy, Great Auntie, Grandpa, and Great Great Granduncle and his brother, I'll be even greater than daddy, believe it!"

Sakura smiled at her daughter kissing her forehead, "I know you will sweetheart."

Kushina return the smile as Yuriko jumped the girl from behind, "Riko let go," she said struggling to get out of the headlock.

"You are broken record Kushi, always wanting to be hokage," Yuriko smirked she was much like her mother but had father's pale complexion and dark eyes, with the same pal blond hair as her mother.

"So what, I'm going to follow the dream my grandma gave up on when she fell in love with grandpa," Kushina explained Yuriko sighed letting her friend go.

"What if you fall in love, Kushi?" Yuriko asked.

Kushina snorts crossing her arms, "Shinobi career first love second," she smiled slyly, "Though I think I could like Naru of the Sand he's cool so not like his dad, plus his dad and my daddy are the best of friends."

Sakura glanced at Hinata and Ino shaking her head a wry smile on her face, "Go play you two, your mothers do not need to hear about what boys you like."

XXX

Naruto popped his neck as he walked home, the Jonin meetings were boring as usual mostly because Shikamaru was being his usual lazy self. Kiba was being his usually loud perverted self, and Choji was as usual chowing down on endless bag of potato chips. The only ones who seemed to actually want to get work done, was Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Sai. Naruto always had Temari smack her husband to wake him up, have Neji hit Kiba's chakra points to settle him down, and he had to tie Choji up to get him to stop eating. All in all the first fifteen minutes of the meeting was always a hassle. The team placements this year however had been a bit of a let down, which was no real surprise. Most if not all of the rookie nine children were still too young to become genin yet. The oldest was Lee and Tenten's daughter, at age seven a year after the war ended. Most of the team placements went to some of the clans that had children before or during the war.

He was just happy to be finally done for the day, except for the never endless amount of paperwork but that was what Shadow clones were for. He had a birthday to get to and his two favorite girls waiting at home for him. He couldn't wait to get home slide his arms around Sakura's waist and give her a long passionate kiss. Then he wanted to pick up his daughter and give her biggest fatherly hug he could manage before kissing her on the forehead.

XXX

Sakura was first to hear the front door open, having gone into the kitchen of the open to make another pot of tea for her guests. She looked up to see Naruto hang up his orange coat with black flames, walk into the kitchen a gentle smile on his face. She set the teapot down turning to her husband feeling his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, "Long day?" she asked gently putting her arms around his neck looking into his eyes seeing the one thing in her life that made both her heartache and soar at the same time. It ached because how long she had deny it the love that was seen in those eyes, and it soared because of finally being able bask in the glow of such love.

He nodded leaning forward capturing her lips with his kissing her putting his soul into the kiss lips melding into one. He only separated for air and to lean back to see her flushed face. "Only longer because Kiba doesn't shut up, Shikamaru doesn't wake up, and Choji can't stop eating," he chuckles. "But if they weren't like that things could really get boring."

Sakura just shook her head giggling, "Sorry all the girls weren't there, but Kushina had to have her two best friends over for her birthday," she replied laying her head on his shoulder feeling him tighten his hug slightly. "Now you better go in there and give your daughter a hug too."

"You bet," Naruto smiled brightly kissing her again before letting her go and going into the living room. "I understand that I have a new 6 year old in this house who hasn't given her daddy a hug yet."

Kushina jumped up from her spot of the floor running to her father and flinging her arms out as her whisker marked father scooped her up into a hug. "Daddy," she giggled throwing her arms around her father's neck giving him a tight hug.

"Now how's my little hime?" he asked.

"I'm good daddy, when's my party?" the mixed rosette haired girl asked.

"After dinner, and after your idiot uncles get finished with meeting their teams," Naruto chuckled ignoring the glares being given to him by Ino and Hinata. He turned to see the two women chuckling some more before putting his daughter down, "Do have fun hime."

XXX Time Skip XXX

Naruto finished tucking his daughter in after a long and fruitful day of fun, ramen, and cake. He gently brushed away a strand of hair from Kushina's face watching her sleep. He was always amazed at the fact that he was a father, and according to his Sakura-chan a very good father. He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving and shutting the door walking into his own bedroom seeing Sakura sitting and reading a medical journal dress in a satin red nightgown that was held up by two spaghetti string straps, revealing her bare shoulders and a generous amount of cleavage. He slowly slipped off his clothing leaving him only in a pair orange boxers. Slipping in next to his wife he kisses her cheek, she glanced at him a small smile as he slid down onto his pillow looking up at her. "I can't read when you watch me you know that," she said seeing him nod then smile. She sighed marking her spot putting the book on the night stand and sliding in next to her husband laying her head down on his chest. "Naruto, why do you love me?" she asked.

"I just do I can't explain it really, the better question would be when did I realize that I loved you," he stated showing he wasn't the idiot he use to be.

"Okay then when?" she asked.

"During my fight with Gaara," he stated running his fingers gently up and down her spine feeling her tense.

"But Naruto, that was way back during the Sound/Sand invasion, before I," her eyes widen in shock cupping her mouth at what occurred barely a month later. Sasuke defection to the hidden sound, Naruto and the other's mission to retrieve him, her begging for Naruto to bring Sasuke back. She clenched her eyes tightly tears forming. "I-I broke your heart didn't I when I begged you to bring Sasuke back?"

Naruto shook his head his fox smile formed, "Just a crack, Sakura-chan wasn't shattered or anything, just a crack. I figured if I brought Sasuke-teme back you'd be happy and that would make me happy."

Sakura's eyes watered she had been wanting to ask this question for so many years heck even when he had his simple crush on her, she been wanting to ask that question. She turned her head into Naruto's chest and began to sob. "You wonderful idiot," she cried. "All that time I had something real and I kept chasing after _him_."

"Sakura-chan, please stop I can't stand it to see you cry," Naruto whispered gently rubbing her back he watched her leaned up to look into his eyes seeing worry and pain in them she leaned back down kissing him feeling his arms go around her back.

"Naruto sometimes girls cry because were happy, or they realize how stupid they can be," the rosette haired woman stated. "I think I fell in love with you all over again Naruto," she whispered in his ear.

The whisker marked blonde looked confused, "That's good but weren't you already in love with me?"

She smiled faintly nodding, "doesn't hurt to be more in love with a person if anything makes things a lot more fun?"

"Really how's that?" he asked then felt his boxers slowly get pulled down looking at the lust in his wife's eyes. The reason finally dawned on him, "heh, well I have been neglecting my husbandly duties now haven't I." The rosette haired woman nodded as Naruto shifted putting her underneath him looking down at her. "Remember that time after I came back from training with Pervy-Sage," she nodded faintly as he kissed her neck, lips, and chin. "You asked me if you changed at all, and I said ya hadn't," the young woman head was in a haze but she nodded. "That's because to me you can't perfection, Sakura-chan you've always been the most beautiful girl, woman, wife, and mother, I've ever known." He whispered into her ear before capturing her lips again with his. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"And I love you, Naruto," Sakura whispered tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

Author's Note: Another one shot I've been doing these while I work out chapters for the other bigger fics. Kishimoto is highly indecisive when it comes to the romantic aspect of his series, and he's even less forth coming about how it'll end up. Naruto's two chief romantic interests are Hinata and Sakura this is fact, its also fact that Naruto loves Sakura, Hinata naysayers aside, Hinata has confessed this is also fact, Sakura gave a half-assed confession fact is it true partially she's still confused about her feelings toward Sasuke that's still fact, did Sasuke try to kill both of them fact on several occasions do I see a Sasuke/Sakura pairing by the end of the series, no I don't unless Kishimoto was abused as a child then yes. Is Karin an Uzumaki that is also fact, which begs the question why does she want to hurt her last known blood relative for Sasuke. What Kishimoto is doing right now has me so confused makes me wonder if he knows what he is doing. Will a final battle come down to Sasuke and Naruto oh yeah I see that happening.


End file.
